


Duty

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo





	Duty

He took his position seriously, guarding the main entrance to the territory day in and day out.

Even through his years of guarding, as with every previous guard and to be future guard, there was always intruders who sought to cause the pack harm.

It was days like this though that Whitestreak enjoyed, quiet days where no trouble was to be found and he could just relax in the company of his mate or cousin.


End file.
